


voltron one shots :)

by littlestarbigsky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, High School, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Movie Night, Napping, One Shot Collection, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, School Shootings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, i have no idea how to write rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestarbigsky/pseuds/littlestarbigsky
Summary: this is me being incapable of writing full stories and deciding to make a book of one shots so i dont have to hehe.a lot of fluff is in this work. be warned.also be warned that a heavy topic is addressed in the second chapter because i desperately need an outlet.





	voltron one shots :)

**Author's Note:**

> HI
> 
> so i am incapable of writing full stories lol enjoy
> 
> i try to write every week but school is insane
> 
> thanks for reading everybody i love you all a lot

Lance often wonders what he does it all for. He frequently finds himself looking back on his risky lifestyle, running through the infinite ways he could meet his end every day. Lance thinks about thousands of whys daily. And every time, when he really looks back, he finds that every question is answered with one word: Keith.

Looking down, Lance realizes that he does it all for moments like these; Keith asleep on his lap after a long day of training. Lance soon discerns that Keith is what keeps him sane, gives him hope towards their eventual future on Earth. After every especially trying day, Lance is comforted by the thoughts of Keith. He thinks of introducing him to his family, having his mom teach him every one of Lance's favorite Cuban recipes. He anticipates making Keith memorize every single song in High School Musical simply because they will be FREE. Free from war, free from fear, and free from obligations.

Lance is soon brought out of his thoughts by Keith stirring in his lap. Smiling, he finds himself bringing his hands to Keith's hair and slowly running his fingers through it. Settling with a sigh, Keith burrows further into Lance.

After around 30 minutes of Lance playing with Keith's hair, he decides to braid it. Taking three strands, he gently winds them together similarly to how he braided his sister's hair a million times before. Gradually, Keith started to wake up.

"What're you doin'?" Keith slurred sleepily as he brought his hands to his eyes.

"Shh, stop fussing silly. I'm just braiding your hair." Lance continued down Keith's hair.

"Oh. Okay," was all that could be heard from Keith as he promptly went back to sleep.

Chuckling, Lance redid the braid several times before he found himself dropping off to sleep as well. The world could wait for a while, all that mattered right now was Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY YOU YOU
> 
> thanks for reading :)
> 
> please leave feedback and prompts.
> 
> <3


End file.
